wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Laserdream
Crystal Pelham is the daughter of Neil and Sarah Pelham, the older sister of Eric Pelham, and a member of New Wave. Personality Did not keep her room clean at all. Appearance Crystal is described as attractive looking with a heart-shaped face, full lips and blonde hair.Buzz 7.9 As Laserdream, Crystal wore a white costume with a stylized arrow pointing down and to her right with half a dozen lines trailing behind it, over her left shoulder, with similar rows of lines trailing down her legs and arms. She also wore a ruby red hairband that gave her a coquettish sweep of hair over one eye.Lady Photon and the eighteen year old Laserdream landed beside Armsmaster, making a small splash as they touched down. You could see the family resemblance. They weren’t supermodel good looking, but they were attractive people, even with their hair wet and plastered to their heads and shoulders by the rain. Both wore costumes with a white base color, had heart shaped faces, full lips and blonde hair. ... Her daughter had a stylized arrow pointing down and to her right, on her chest, with a half dozen lines trailing behind it, over her left shoulder, one line zig-zagging across the others. The entire design gradually faded from a ruby red to a magenta color in much the same way her mom’s did. Similar rows of lines with the zig-zag overlapping them ran down her legs and arms. She didn’t dye her hair in her ‘color’ like her younger brother did -had, past tense-, or wear the tinted sunglasses, but she did wear a ruby red hairband over her wavy hair, to ensure she always had a coquettish sweep of hair in place over one eye, and to pull the magenta, red and white color scheme together. More than anything else, though, the two of them had the look of people who had seen half their immediate family brutally and senselessly torn apart over the course of one terrible hour. As though they’d had their hearts torn out of their chests and were somehow still standing. It wasn’t that I had seen anyone in those circumstances before, but that look existed, and they had it. - Excerpt from Extermination 8.5 Extermination 8.5 Abilities and Powers Crystal has a powerset almost identical to her mother - flight, energy beams, and forcefieldsBuzz 7.9 - but with weaker shields in exchange for more powerful beams and flight.Extermination 8.3Laserdream – Member of New Wave, daughter of Lady Photon. Flies, can create lasers and generates weak forcefields, though she is better at the former two than the latter. Wears a white bodysuit with a red/magenta comet icon. - Cast (spoiler free)My cousin Eric had had the range but his beams were weak. My Aunt Sarah had been middle of the road. Crystal had the strongest beams of the three, the strongest top speed and carrying ability to her flight. - Excerpt from Infrared 19.1 She could fire crimson beams of energy. Her concussive blasts were judged strong enough to affect Leviathan. One was sufficient to break his grip on her. With continuous fire, she could use them to clear rubble. She could fire them from her hands, or shoot a fan of beams from her fingertips. She had enough fine control to burn a design into clothing. She could create crimson forcefields,Laserdream – Eldest child of Lady Photon and Manpower. Has the same powers as her mother, with less facility with forcefields and stronger flight/laser blasts. Wore a white bodysuit with a comet motif in a gradient of ruby red and magenta, with a red hairband and a coquettish sweep of blond hair over one side of her face. - Cast Page (In-Depth) Extermination 8.5Flare 2.3 but they were relatively weak compared to those made by the rest of her family, capable of being broken when she kicked off against themShe created a forcefield to ‘land’ on, her back, hands and feet pressing against it, then launched herself at me, breaking the field in the process of the launch. - excerpt from Torch 7.7 and dragged around and popped by Leviathan.Extermination 8.3 For example, she could make a spherical forcefield around herself and a partner,Extermination 8.5Extermination 8.3 a square forcefield to support herself and a partner in midair,Crystal and I stood on a square of crimson forcefield, well above Cedar Point, watching. - excerpt from Shade 4.7 or a small forcefield to keep her own lasers from going too far.Still appearing half asleep, she moved one hand, creating a deep red forcefield behind the bacon, then she produced a thin laser from her fingertip, slicing off the end of the package. - Flare 2.1 Her flight is fast compared to her family, and mostly limited by her own tendency to get motion-sick.“I meant because you’re fast.” “But you can do that, see? You just did this thing, you can turn upside-down and right-side up without getting dizzy.” “I get dizzy.” “But you can do that,” she said. “I have to be careful about any serious flipping, or I’ll be green around the gills for five minutes.” - excerpt from Torch 7.7 After The Firmament bombing her laser and forcefields became stronger, but less precise in application.I nodded. “Is your forcefield strong enough to be a bridge now?” “No idea. But it feels different. Harder to stretch into a ball.” She demonstrated. Sure enough, it wasn’t really working that way. “And your laser?” She fired into the forcefield. Rather than a thin beam, it fluctuated more around a central line, and took on a magenta hue where the fluctuation stretched it thin. “Stronger, I think. But less cut, more heat, and I’m not sure if it’s as accurate as it was. To get the most out of it, I might have to be in the thick of it.” - Excerpt from Infrared 19.4 History Background Crystal triggered sometime before 2009, she was the first of the New Wave kids to gain powers. It happened when she was recognized as the daughter of heroes in the city, and was chased and, presumably, assaulted, as a result.“I almost killed someone too,” Crystal said. ... All I knew was that some sketchy people had recognized her and followed her off the bus, running after her when she ran. I only knew that much because my mom had told Amy and me to be extra careful, and had insisted she or dad drive us if we went anywhere. “They’re mad, now, apparently,” Crystal said, hugging her arms to her body. “They want to get revenge.” - Excerpt from Infrared 19.9 Panacea once overheard Laserdream being told about villain psychology by her father, including Marquis as an example of "pattern" killer.Interlude 11h Story Start Laserdream appeared alongside Lady Photon and Glory Girl in a fight against Purity. Crusader and Rune ran interference, distracting and trapping Laserdream so that Purity could attack them.Buzz 7.9 Battle against Leviathan Laserdream accompanied New Wave to the meeting place after Armsmaster and Dragon's program predicted that Leviathan would attack Brockton Bay. She sat with her teammates next to the Brockton Bay Wards, but didn't join in with the conversation the Wards were having. She then listened to Legend as he told them about what was going on before he began to divide them into teams.Extermination 8.1 Sometime later, Laserdream opened fire at Leviathan alongside Legend, Lady Photon and half a dozen other capes. After Leviathan struck down Legend with his tail, Leviathan reached for Laserdream and Shielder. She created a forcefield bubble around them before Leviathan's tail wrapped around it and brought it down towards the roof. Halfway down, the constriction of the tail broke through the forcefield before the tail wrapped around Shielder's body and Laserdream's arm. Laserdream managed to use the concussive force of her laser to break her way free before she flew up and out of the way as Leviathan fell. Shielder was unable to escape and, after Leviathan brought down his upper body against the edge of a building, she screamed raggedly.Extermination 8.3 Laserdream and Lady Photon landed next to Armsmaster and Skitter. Lady Photon created a shaped forcefield around Armsmaster's shoulder and then told Laserdream to take him, but Laserdream said that she was a better flier and had more of a chance of hurting. She then said that she would take Skitter and help against Leviathan. After Lady Photon nodded, they turned towards Skitter and waited until she had picked up Armsmaster's halberd before she picked her up. Skitter then started to direct Laserdream towards where Leviathan was. Laserdream erected a forcefield over the both of them when they passed over a gas station. She changed course sometime later and, when Skitter asked her about it, she told her that the wreckage headed that way. Skitter told her that Leviathan might have been faking it out and then pointed towards where she thought Leviathan was. Laserdream changed course again and arrived at the scene a few seconds later. Laserdream dropped Skitter at the fringe of the battlefield with the halberd and joined Purity in firing lasers at Leviathan's chest and face. Leviathan prepared to lunge only for a wave of darkness to envelop him and then dissipate, leaving only what was necessary to obscure his head. Laserdream managed to hit Leviathan again before he figured out how to escape the darkness. Later, Laserdream grabbed the halberd, heaved Skitter out of the water, changed her grip and pulled her up and free of the waves. She hurried away from the growing depression and towards a nearby roof where she laid Parian down. When the building started to collapse, she reluctantly grabbed Skitter and Parian before hauling them back into the air. Skitter asked Laserdream if there was another tidal wave coming and Laserdream told her she couldn't see her armband to check unless she dropped her. She asked Skitter if she wanted to drop her before flying the three of them away. She then told Skitter that she was going to set them down and, when Skitter questioned her, told her that she would set them down or drop them because she couldn't hold them for much longer. After setting Skitter and Parian down, Laserdream checked her armband and told Skitter that one of the shelters had sprung a leak. Skitter told her to bring her and that, while she knew her arms were tired, they had to stick together and that she could drop her if she had to. Laserdream agreed, but said that they were leaving Parian behind. She then picked up Skitter and towards the shelter that had sprung a leak. Laserdream started to blast the door to the shelter with a laser after a nearby cape told her to open it. She ceased firing after the cape that Skitter had given the halberd to headed towards the door before she started to make channels where the water could flow into once the door was opened. When the door was opened, Laserdream told the people inside to get out. She was then knocked unconscious by Leviathan. Skitter later found Laserdream, turned her over and checked that she was still breathing before she left her. They were teleported out together.Extermination 8.5 Glow-worm Check up on cousin, which found herself on the receiving end of anti-cape sentiment.Glow-worm P.1 They later discuss their life situations, state of civilization and make some plans.Glow-worm P.5 Early-Ward Was at the Dallon's house during a disastrous family reunion.Daybreak 1.7 After her cousin Victoria lost her job, she put up at her apartment. Which was overly full of stuff.Flare 2.2Flare 2.3 Was patrolling the city during a labor riot and dealt with a disastrous Broken Trigger - Excerpt from Flare 2.4 took a while to recover from the emotional trauma of the event. - Excerpt from Flare 2.5 Said she was likely going to rejoin the PRTCJ.Shade 4.7 Post-Fallen fall Gets to do some secret missions.Torch 7.7 She was making tours of duty in northwestern American states, and Russia.You’ve been on the front lines here, in the northwestern American states, and in Russia. You’ve seen what we’re up against. - Excerpt from Interlude 9 II She was at The Wardens base in Cote D’Ivoire, where she managed to annoy Valkyrie. Post-Goddess' Takeover Crystal joined Victoria in investigating The Navigators Incident. Post-Time Bubble Pop Welcomed her cousin back from Earth Shin. Crystal was among the Wardens' reinforcements who were sent to Teachers Compound.Dying 15.3 Post-Attack on Teacher Carol and Victoria Dallons started living with Crystal. She was assigned responsible over Victoria's probation. Crystal reunited with her mother.Sundown 17.2 She was invited into the Wardens' situation room during the second Shin crisis to help with her family.Sundown 17.4 The Ice Breaks Crystal appeared in the Wardens headquarters after the ice broke.Radiation 18.1 She fought Titans together with her mother-clone during the defense of the Shardspace entry-point, briefly accompanying Victoria Dallon,Infrared 19.1 and saving her from Nemean Titan.Infrared 19.2 Crystal was, also, in the way of Titan Fortuna going to Earth Shin portal.Infrared 19.4 Trivia *Laserdream's signature 'color' on the team is red. *Her name is an amalgamation of 'laserbeam' and 'dream' in the 'that person is dreamy' sense. Fanart Gallery Laserdream and Shielder.png|Left: Crystal Pelham. Image by Yun Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:New Wave Category:Blaster Category:Mover Category:Shaker Category:Heroes Category:Point of View Character Category:Pelham Family Category:Worm Characters Category:Ward Characters